


Lonely Kids Club

by opheliac_fairy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliac_fairy/pseuds/opheliac_fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After moving to a different city to live with his uncle, Merlin finds himself drifting along alone. That is, until Morgana invites him to her club for lonely kids (plus Arthur), and he finds himself with, not only a new set of friends, but also with a crush on his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Kids Club

**Author's Note:**

> fingers crossed i actually update this one  
> Also hella bisexual Merlin u cant convince me otherwise

Ω

Merlin was a loner. He had been his entire life, whether he liked it or not. And he did occasionally like it. He had his best mate, a boy his age named Will, and he figured that was all he needed. He could get into all kinds of trouble with Will, and he was always willing to talk to Merlin. Day or night, 3pm or 3am, Will was there. As far as Merlin was concerned, he didn’t need anyone else.

But then he was sent to live with his Uncle Gaius in London, and suddenly, there was no more Will. Sure, they could text, or skype, or message each other on tumblr. But he wasn’t _there_ , and after seventeen years of being _there_ , he just suddenly _wasn’t_. And Merlin found he was no longer just alone, but now he was lonely.

He went to a prestigious high school, at Gaius’s request. He expected the best out of Merlin, and that included the best medical courses in the city a high school could offer. The only downside was, there was no one like Merlin at that school. Merlin was strange, he had a crude and dark sense of humour, and no one there seemed to enjoy it.

At his new school, he was the great mister Why-Am-I-Here, floating aimlessly between classes in silence. He indulged himself in a book or his studies, having nothing else to do. He occasionally did errands for his uncle, delivering medications to people too sick or too lazy or too whatever to pick them up themselves. Not that he minded, it got him out of the house, doing something other than watching TV or listening to music that was apparently always too loud for Gaius. Even then, however, he was a nobody. All he’d receive is the brief, polite, “thanks” and be sent on his way.

He was living dead, silent and reserved, occasionally letting out a noise or two. And no one seemed to care, letting him go by with no meaning and not a care about him. Not even Gaius seemed to notice, or if he did, he thought it was good for him, occasionally dropping hints that today’s youth was full of bad influences and reckless sex. Merlin would’ve liked to partake in those influences and recklessness, but he never got the chance.

Or, at least, until he met Morgana.

Morgana was a strikingly beautiful woman with pitch black hair and piercing eyes. She was a praying mantis, ready to eat the heads of her lovers and laugh about it. Merlin was instantly attracted to her, in a masochistic kind of way. They had met in their mutual physics class, when Merlin blurted out a joke, which, he’ll admit, was rather crude. Morgana was the only one who laughed, and Merlin was sent outside into the hall.

They spoke after class, when Morgana slapped him on the back and said, “Hey, you’re pretty funny. How come I’ve never seen you before?”

“I’ve only been going here for a month,” he said, shrugged on his backpack. “Though I suppose it is rather strange you never noticed me in class before.”

Morgana lit up and smiled deviously at Merlin. “You’re new? That means you’re pretty lonely right?”

“Is that a good thing?”

“No! But, I’m the president of a club here at school. We only have two other members, and it’d be great if you could join.”

Merlin pondered that for a second. “What kind’ve club is it?”

“A lonely kids club. Plus my brother. He’s pretty popular, but he requested joining anyway. I think it was to meet the other member. She’s pretty hot. Jokes on him, though, she and I are banging.”

“He’ll be devastated. Sure, I’ll join.”

“Great! We meet during lunch in room 306.” She ruffled his hair and went on her way, and Merlin was helpless to look her sway her hips with every step. Damn, she was beautiful.

Ω

Merlin had contemplated not going. He considered brushing it off, pretending he forgot, whatever. But he ended up going anyway, because, in the end, he probably wouldn’t have a friend just fall out of the sky like that any time soon. He took his lunch with him and went up to the third floor, found room 306, and took a deep breath. Time to be brave. Time to be magic.

He opened the door, and stepped inside.

Morgana was in there already, standing at the chalkboard and drawing something wide and long. She stopped however when Merlin came in, and greeted him with a huge smile. “Oh, Merlin! There you are! I was beginning to worry you’d never show up.”

She put down the chalk and crossed to room to Merlin. She draped her arm over his shoulders and pulled him into the middle of the room. With a wide gesture, she said, “Everyone, this is Merlin. Merlin, this is Gwen, and Arthur.”

Gwen was just as beautiful as Morgana, but with much more delicate and charming features. She looked humble, with curly brown hair pulled tight into a bun. She wore lilac, which flattered her skin colour. Merlin liked purple, and he especially liked it on Gwen. She had freckles on her cheeks and on her nose, her cheeks were rosy and eyes were sparkling. She smiled at him timidly and waved. “Hi, Merlin. I’m Gwen,” she said, in a small and sweet voice. She was like a princess, he thought.

Arthur, on the other hand, was also gorgeous, but in a big, strong, _handsome_ way. He had muscled arms, a toned chest, a perfectly square jaw, and perfectly fluffy blonde hair. His eyes were the bluest Merlin had ever seen, and his complexion the most flawless. He made Merlin blush, made him timid and unsure. He smiled cockily and said, “I’m obviously Arthur. Are you new?” Merlin said he was, and Arthur said he could tell.

It was groups like this that made Merlin absolutely positive he was bisexual.

“We were just talking about our plans to meet up over the weekend,” said Morgana with a smile, “Only, neither of them knows where my favourite café is. So I’m drawing a map.”

“Oh. That’s cool. I’d probably need it. I only moved to London like a month ago.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Where did you live before that?” he asked, leaning back in the plastic chair.

“On a farm up north with my mum.” He shrugged. “It was pretty cool, I mean it was shitty, but I like shitty.” Gwen giggled shyly.

Arthur was taken aback, his jaw hanging open like he’d heard something ridiculous. “How can you like something that’s shitty?”

Merlin shrugged again, “I don’t know. I guess I’m pretty easy to please.”

“I’m the same way,” piped up Gwen, “Not that Arthur would understand.” She put her hand at her mouth and whispered loudly to Merlin, “He’s babied.”

The lunch period went on as such. Merlin would say something, Arthur would find it ridiculous, and Gwen would take Merlin’s side while Morgana would take any side that made Arthur look bad. They all got Merlin’s number, and he got all of theirs, and they all agreed he’d be coming back the next day. Except for Arthur who voiced that Merlin was a loser. Morgana just pulled Arthur’s hair and told him to keep quiet.

By the end of the period, Merlin left wondering how they were lonely, exactly. They were strikingly good-looking, absolutely kind and hilarious. He decided he would ask eventually.

Unfortunately, he didn’t share any other classes with either of them. While Merlin was mostly taking sciences and medical classes, Arthur was taking history and politics, Gwen was taking arts and music, and Morgana was taking all the classes she’d failed to pass earlier, which, to her dismay, were mostly maths and English classes. So the rest of the day, he floated by again, and no one noticed him. Not that he really minded.

Ω

Gaius had made dinner that night, which consisted of mostly soft foods and soups. Merlin supposed it was because he was old, and all old people ate soft foods. So he just heated something up, and ate it with Gaius at the table.

“How was school today, Merlin?” he asked, as he did every day. Usually Merlin just answered with “Oh, it was fine,” or, “It was nothing special.” But today he had good news.

“It was great,” he answered, “Made some friends.”

Gaius looked surprised. “What were their names?”

“Arthur, Morgana, and Gwen.”

His eyebrows shot up. “Do you mean Morgana and Arthur _Pendragon_?”

“I think so. Why?”

“Oh, no reason.” He cringed. “Their father is my boss.”

“Gross.”

“Gross indeed.”

That night, Arthur had texted him. It was just him saying “Hey, what’s up,” but Merlin was eager to answer it.

_To: Arthur_

_hey! What’s up? Just finished dinner with my uncle._

_From: Arthur_

_Same here. Except with my family, of course. You’ll be at lunch with us tomorrow right?_

_To: Arthur_

_sure I mean it’s not like I have anywhere else to go_

_From: Arthur_

_Great. See you then._

Merlin wasn’t stupid. He may have been a bit dim and irrational, but he certainly wasn’t stupid. Though, he supposed it could have been the dim and irrational side of him that told him Arthur didn’t exactly think he was a loser like he said. But, hey, Arthur texted first. The only other person who did that was Will, and Merlin was confident enough in himself to say that Will liked him, at least as a friend.


End file.
